


Мне не нужно от тебя ничего (кроме как с любовью держать тебя за руку)

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Drunken Confessions, Getting Together, Hands, Insecure Tony Stark, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Даже когда они с Тони относились друг к другу с неприязнью, Стив отмечал красоту его рук и наслаждался ей.





	Мне не нужно от тебя ничего (кроме как с любовью держать тебя за руку)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Don't Want Nothing From You (But To Sweetly Hold Your Hand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247505) by [SouldierToTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouldierToTheEnd/pseuds/SouldierToTheEnd). 



> Переведено для Stony Bingo на кинк «Воздержание от секса».  
> Действие происходит до «Эры Альтрона».

Стив осознавал, что смотрит слишком пристально. По правде говоря, в мастерской он смотрел так всегда, но Тони, увлёкшись работой над бронёй, этого не замечал. Сейчас посреди комнаты висела голубая проекция очередного костюма, и Тони вращал её чуть ли не с религиозным восторгом. Но внимание Стива было приковано не к чудесам современных технологий.

Что-то ткнулось в колено Стива, и он с неохотой отвёл взгляд.

— Спасибо, Дубина, — он забрал из металлического манипулятора стакан с зелёной жидкостью. Счастливо пикнув, Дубина вернулся к своему создателю.

— Если что, на него необязательно реагировать. Если не обращать внимания, рано или поздно он отстанет, — проворчал Тони, не отрываясь от голограммы.

— Но это невежливо, — Стив понюхал напиток и отставил его как можно дальше от себя. — Он ведь просто старается принести пользу.

— Он представляет собой угрозу обществу.

Дубина тихо разочарованно пикнул, и Стив попытался ободряюще улыбнуться ему, прежде чем вернуться к грубоватому наброску. Там Тони словно бы магическим жестом длинных пальцев подчинял себе голубоватые фигуры.

На страницах скетчбука наглядно отразилось, как Стив понемногу привыкал к жизни в будущем. Сперва там встречались только «Ревущие Коммандос» и Пегги, прекрасная Пегги, потом понемногу начали попадаться Мстители: посиделки в общей гостиной, ужины за большим кухонным столом, совместные тренировки.

Когда Стив стал пропадать в мастерской, рисунки снова изменили свою направленность. Костюм Железного человека, разъезжающие тут и там роботы — и наконец Тони. Как Тони сосредоточенно думал, как паял металлические детали, как строил чертежи. Глаза, губы, волосы, плечи, ладони. Всё со Стивом было предельно ясно.

Подштриховав задний фон, Стив кинул взгляд на часы:

— Тони, мне пора. Я обещал Нат устроить сегодня спарринг.

— Ну… желаю вам хорошенько повеселиться, хотя не понимаю, что в этом весёлого.

Стив усмехнулся.

— До встречи. И тебе не помешало бы вздремнуть.

Буркнув что-то, Тони мотнул головой, и Стив покинул мастерскую.

Спарринг давал желанную возможность отвлечься от тяжёлых мыслей, однако Стив ни на секунду не сомневался: Нат мгновенно увидит, что его что-то гложет. Этим она немного пугала; наверняка она узнала о проблеме Стива даже раньше, чем он сам. Пятнадцать минут спустя он уже лежал на спине, а Чёрная вдова, сверкая глазами, нависала сверху:

— Что-то ты не в лучшей форме, — со значением посмотрела она на него.

Спасибо, Нат, намёк понят.

Она встала, дав ему тоже подняться на ноги. Дойдя до своих вещей, она промокнула полотенцем лицо.

— Если ты не будешь нормально бороться, в нашем занятии нет никакого смысла.

— Прости.

— Просто поговори с ним, — покачала головой она. — А когда вы всё между собой проясните, возвращайся ко мне.

Вот вам и отвлёкся.

Стив решил принять душ у себя, хотя тренировался не так долго, чтобы вспотеть. Несмотря на то, что обычно он мылся быстро и деловито, на этот раз он задержался. Как бы выразилась Нат, он компрометировал себя, даже когда Тони не было рядом. И всё началось с его рук.

Стив умел воспринимать эстетику; в конце концов, он отучился в школе искусств. Даже когда они с Тони относились друг к другу с неприязнью, Стив отмечал красоту его тонких пальцев и мозолистых ладоней и наслаждался ей. И когда Тони трудился над своими изобретениями, и когда энергично жестикулировал во время очередной тирады, его руки двигались плавно, словно танцуя в воздухе. Из-за этого Стив стал присматриваться к рукам окружающих, выискивая отличительные черты и особенности. Он изучил и свои широкие ладони и увитые венами кисти. Всё увиденное он сравнивал с руками Тони, и каждый раз они выигрывали. Стив мог уподобить их только рукам пианиста.

И он представлял, как берёт их, как долго держит, как целует загрубевшие кончики пальцев. Он представлял, как они споро сдирают с него футболку, как скользят по его животу, как расстёгивают штаны, как вытаскивают отвердевший член, как ласкают его. Как Тони наклоняется и шепчет на ухо, насколько же сильно он хочет Стива.

Стив обхватил ладонью свой рьяно откликнувшийся на фантазии член; всего несколько рывков — и он выплеснулся себе в кулак. Вздохнув, Стив упёрся лбом в запотевшую стеклянную дверь кабины.

Он сделает это завтра. Хватит уже гонять по кругу одни и те же мысли. Он знал, что Тони бисексуален; тот не слишком скрывался, выражая своё восхищение мужскими телами. Он знал, что Тони считает его близким другом; иначе зачем пускать Стива в мастерскую, чтобы тот просто сидел, подавал реплики и рисовал? Тони, наверное, разнервничается, но ничего страшного — Стив разнервничается не меньше. Вместе они со всем разберутся. Оно того стоит.

Твёрдо кивнув, он вышел из душа и вернулся к повседневной рутине.

***

Сигнал к общему сбору раздался в одиннадцать утра. Примчавшись в Щ.И.Т., Мстители быстро обсудили ситуацию, погрузились в квинджет и направились — боже правый — в Иллинойс.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что в Иллинойсе зреют такие гнусные заговоры, — усмехнулся Клинт, когда квинджет взмыл над Нью-Йорком.

— В следующий раз мы узнаем, что в Айове открыли массовое производство лучников-мудаков. И кто бы мог подумать? — парировал Тони. Клинт зыркнул на него.

— Тишина, — рявкнул Стив, и оба послушно заткнулись. Команда, должно быть, подумала, что он такой взвинченный из-за миссии. Отчасти, конечно, да — но далеко не настолько, как им казалось. В конце концов, им не впервой было проникать на базу ГИДРЫ. Просто наложилось то, что прямо перед вызовом Стив готовил Тони завтрак, планируя заставить штатного гения поесть. И последующее признание тоже было распланировано от и до.

«Завтра», — тоскливо пронеслось в голове.

Одноэтажная база скрывалась в сельской местности, её местоположение замаскировали, сделав недоступным для радаров и невооружённых взглядов.

— А этих ребят неплохо профинансировали, — присвистнул Тони, когда Джарвис без особых усилий вырубил маскирующие протоколы. — Большая часть тепловых сигнатур под землей. Как обычно.

— Отлично, Мстители. Выдвигаемся, — приказал Стив, и команда высадилась на территорию базы.

Миссия мало чем отличалась от последних двух раз, когда им пришлось иметь дело с ГИДРОЙ. Войти, уничтожить склад оружия, добыть из компьютеров всю возможную информацию, стереть базу с лица земли. Они ворвались на первый этаж, где их уже поджидало две дюжины агентов ГИДРЫ: их насторожило внезапное отключение протоколов.

Железный человек молнией промчался мимо агентов — те только и успели, что пальнуть в воздух — и влетел в аварийную лестничную шахту.

— И-и… я внутри, — жизнерадостно объявил Тони.

— Осторожнее там, Железный человек. Мы присоединимся, как только сможем, — Стив, тщательно прицелившись, вырубил двух агентов одним пинком. Надо признать, таким способом отлично снималось сексуальное напряжение.

— Когда это я был неосторожен, Кэп?

Они бы уже справились с первой партией, если бы на подмогу им постоянно не сыпались новые гидровцы из лифтов и с лестниц. Кроме того, внезапно прямо за взорванной дверью с лязгом проехало несколько танков. Да и Халк начал тревожиться — слишком долго Железный человек не появлялся в поле его зрения.

С самой битвы с читаури Халк стал откровенно оберегать и Железного человека, и Тони. Если во время миссии Халк хотя бы ненадолго терял броню из виду, то тут же впадал в беспокойство и забывал о врагах. Вот и сейчас Халк встал посреди поля боя, уставившись бешеными зелёными глазами на Стива.

— Халк, сосредоточься на танках.

Халк покосился на аварийный выход и нахмурился.

— Металлический человек быть в беде, — он ринулся туда и исчез внизу. Раздался громкий удар.

— Тор, позаботишься о танках? — вздохнул Стив.

— Воистину.

Тор выпрыгнул наружу, вскинул Мьёльнир и обрушил его на ближайший танк. Сверкнула молния. Вскоре все машины застыли.

Когда с большинством агентов было покончено, Стив кивнул Наташе:

— Вдова, закончишь здесь? Я к Железному человеку и Халку.

— Принято.

Стив сбежал по лестнице, перескакивая по две-три ступеньки за раз. На последнем этаже он застал Халка, который следил за обстановкой, и Тони, который уже без брони разбирался с компьютерами.

— Что нашлось?

Тони кинул на него быстрый взгляд:

— По твоей давно потерянной Леноре — ничего, но ты оцени их арсенал.

Стив всмотрелся в один из контейнеров:

— Техника «Старк Индастриз»?

— Каким-то образом им удалось раздобыть моё старое оружие. Я-то думал, что уже всё уничтожил, но… — он стоял совершенно неподвижно, упорно не желая поворачиваться к Стиву. Тот невесомо опустил руку ему на плечо, и Тони немного расслабился.

— Я проверю, что у них ещё есть. Ты уже заканчиваешь?

— Более-менее.

Кивнув, Стив перешёл в другой конец комнаты, где и находилось большинство контейнеров. Работа продвигалась в молчании, и Стив уже успел с облегчением выдохнуть. Может, и не придётся ждать до завтра, чтобы признаться Тони. Может, он сделает это сразу после совещания, так даже и лучше, правда, и…

Он услышал рёв Халка и развернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как одинокий гидровец наставил пистолет прямиком на Тони. Броня Железного человека была слишком далеко, черт бы её побрал.

Халк, рванув вперёд, оттолкнул Тони прочь и набросился на агента. Тот, не сумев сориентироваться, так и пал, ни разу не выстрелив.

Тони перелетел через всю комнату, вытянув руки словно бы в попытке затормозить, и врезался в стену. Раздался тошнотворный треск, и Тони рухнул на пол.

— Тони! — Стив перескочил через стол и склонился над неподвижным телом.

Тони заморгал.

— Ай… — его вытянутые руки были вывернуты под неестественными углами. Стив схватился за них, и Тони зашипел: — Дважды «ай».

— Что-нибудь ещё болит?

— Я в порядке, просто упал.

Стив надавил на одну ладонь, и Тони поморщился.

— Непохоже, что тут всё в порядке. Вдова, перегони квинджет поближе, — скомандовал он в комм. — Железный человек ранен.

— Я в порядке! Всего лишь небольшое растяжение, вот и всё.

Халк маячил поблизости. Когда гидровец оказался повержен, зелёный великан понурился.

— Халк, у тебя отлично получилось защитить Тони, — обратился к нему Стив. — Но только в следующий раз, пожалуйста, не толкай его так сильно, ладно? Он у нас хрупкий.

Тони фыркнул.

— Халк жалеть.

— Мы знаем, Халк. Ты просто пытался помочь. Но пока, может, выпустишь доктора Беннера, чтобы он тоже попытался помочь?

Халк заворчал, и минуту спустя на его месте очутился недоумённо озирающийся Брюс.

— Что произошло? — он резко выпрямился, увидев Тони.

— Халк убрал его с линии огня, но при этом слегка перестарался.

Брюс, поморщившись, сел рядом и взял Тони за левую руку. Тот снова зашипел.

— Определённо повреждено запястье, возможно, сломано. Чтобы узнать точно, нужно сделать рентген, — Брюс перехватил другую руку у Стива. — Тут всё не так страшно, но всё равно нужен рентген.

— Брюс, свет моей жизни, муза моя, да всё со мной хорошо. Не нужны мне никакие медосмотры, — Тони гневно покосился на Стива. — Я посплю, и всё пройдет, снова буду как огурчик. — Опершись левой рукой на пол, он попытался встать, но, покачнувшись, упал обратно набок. — Ч-чёрт.

Поняв, что сейчас от него никакого толку, он снова окатил Стива негодующим взглядом, как будто это могло решить все его проблемы.

— Дай я помогу, — Стив обхватил Тони за талию и закинул одну его руку себе на плечи. — Не волнуйся, Тони, в медотсеке Щ.И.Т.а тебя ждет славная уютная кровать, в изголовье которой красуется твоё имя.

Тони застонал.

***

Как и предполагал Брюс, левое запястье Тони было сломано, да к тому же ещё обнаружились трещины в костях пальцев и ладони. В правом перелома не оказалось, но мышцы и сухожилия всё же были повреждены. Почти сразу после госпитализации и рентгена Тони отправили на операцию.

Естественно, беспокойство Стива приняло угрожающие размеры.

— Это всего лишь открытая репозиция, — попытался утешить его Брюс. — Врачи вправят кости на место, чтобы они срослись правильно. И всё.

А потом Стиву пришлось иметь дело с разгневанным Тони: анестезия отошла, а обезболивающие ещё не начали действовать.

— В этом нет совершенно никакой необходимости, — он прожёг взглядом лангеты, в которые поместили его руки. — Я и раньше ломал запястья. И у меня отлично получалось работать. А вы хотите сказать, что мне придется ждать как минимум шесть недель?

— Полное выздоровление займёт до года, — уточнил Брюс.

Клинт наклонился, чтобы присмотреться к ладоням Тони:

— Вау, как же мерзко они выглядят. Скоро ещё и опухнут, будут прям перчатки Микки-Мауса.

— Пошёл нахрен, Бартон.

— Могло быть и хуже. Если бы ты сломал позвоночник, то валялся бы тут парализованным. Молча, — Наташа сделала паузу. — Хотя это звучит не так уж плохо.

— Серьёзно? — Тони рухнул на подушку и уставился в потолок. — Вы ведь должны быть на моей стороне.

— Переживёшь, — Наташа похлопала его по щеке, и он отдёрнулся. — Пойдём, Клинт, сегодня показывают перезапуск «Lost». Тор, ты хочешь ещё что-нибудь добавить?

Стоя Тор возвышался над всеми остальными.

— Ты доблестно сражался в сегодняшней битве, Человек из железа. Я предвижу твоё стремительное выздоровление.

Когда они втроём вышли, Брюс пробормотал что-то о «повреждениях мягких тканей» и тоже улетучился. Совсем не на это Стив надеялся, когда рассчитывал застать Тони в одиночестве после миссии.

Он неловко прочистил горло:

— Так… Джарвис нашёл что-нибудь про Баки в тех файлах?

Тони пожал плечами:

— Ничего неизвестного нам.

— Мы с командой перед уходом уничтожили всё оружие.

— Хорошо.

Стив заколебался, заметив взгляд Тони, направленный в противоположную стену. Кажется, проект «Покорить сердце Тони» снова откладывался.

— Ты сегодня здорово проявил себя. На миссии. И пострадал не по своей вине.

— Я знаю.

— И на этот раз ты действительно слушался приказов.

Тони хмыкнул:

— Кэп, я нарушаю их не ради развлечения. Я просто вижу способы завершить миссию быстрее и успешнее.

— Знаю. Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты подвергал себя ненужной опасности.

— Мы правда собираемся спорить об этом сейчас?

Стив покачал головой.

— Нет, сегодня предлагаю устроить перерыв.

Тони не оправдал ожидания Стива: вместо того, чтобы коротко улыбнуться, он перевернулся так, чтобы его лицо было не разглядеть. Стив даже не слишком встревожился: всё-таки сейчас Тони был в безопасности. Дыхание Тони замедлилось, но Стив остался в палате — и, несмотря на возражения медсестры, пробыл там всю ночь.

***

Перед выпиской лангеты заменили на гипс, и гримасы Тони стали угрюмее некуда. Клинт безжалостно дразнил его, пока Тони не пригрозил натравить на него Халка, когда Брюс обернётся в следующий раз.

Через несколько часов после приезда домой Тони скрылся из виду, но Стив прекрасно знал, где его найти. Вот и какой смысл от тайного убежища, если всем известно, где оно?

— Полная херня, — объявил Тони, когда Стив вошёл в мастерскую. Он сидел за верстаком, сердито взирая на деталь брони, над которой пытался трудиться Дубина. Ключевое слово — пытался. — Мои руки сейчас корявее его.

Он махнул на Дубину, и робот жалостливо пикнул.

— Ты сперва попробовал сам, да? — Стив скрестил руки на груди: так он выглядел внушительнее.

Тони испепелил его взглядом:

— А ты правда ждал, что я шесть недель буду плевать в потолок? Не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но руки для меня — это всё.

— Тони, Брюс сказал, что если ты не дождёшься полного выздоровления, то вред может стать непоправимым. Разве потерпеть шесть недель не лучше, чем страдать всю жизнь?

— Вообще-то я глава научно-исследовательского департамента, — проворчал Тони. — Я не могу просто взять и перестать работать.

— А если ограничиться только созданием чертежей? И пусть кто-то другой работает по ним.

— Тогда теряется весь смысл.

Стив не успел ответить: в очередной раз сердито зыркнув, Тони пробормотал:

— Забудь, — и отвернулся.

Вздохнув, Стив занял своё традиционное место на диване, достал скетчбук и угольный карандаш. Весь остаток дня Тони упорно его игнорировал.

***

Несколько дней спустя наступил вечер кино; Мстители заказали еды из своего любимого китайского ресторанчика и собрались в общей гостиной. Их ждали фильмы об Индиане Джонсе.

Двадцать минут спустя вошёл Тони, как всегда, модно опоздав. Не обращая внимания на любопытные взгляды, он подобрал одну из коробок и палочки и приземлился на диван рядом со Стивом. Естественно, он сразу же столкнулся с тем, что держать палочки ему было тяжеловато. Бросив их на стол, он взял вилку. Однако несмотря на то, что на правой руке целых четыре пальца было свободно от гипса, и с этим прибором у Тони как-то не заладилось.

Стив наклонился к нему и прошептал:

— Нужна помощь?

Тони не ответил. Он наконец умудрился ухватить вилку, но, когда он попытался подцепить ей еду, она выскользнула и полетела на пол. Впихнув коробку в руки Стива, Тони выскочил из комнаты.

Вокруг ненадолго воцарилась тишина. Нарушил её Клинт:

— Как же его, должно быть, бесит, что и подрочить толком нельзя.

***

Когда на Манхэттен в очередной раз напали думботы, Стиву пришлось столкнуться лицом к лицу с невероятно разъярённым Тони Старком.

— Да ладно, я могу просто срезать гипс, а потом надеть новый! — рявкнул он.

— Ну-ну, — Брюс встал рядом со Стивом. — Пилотируя броню, ты всё равно будешь двигать запястьем.

— Несколько часов погоды не сделают, всё со мной будет хорошо.

— Тони, мы справимся с этим без тебя, не волнуйся, — встрял Стив. — Если нам всё-таки понадобится помощь Железного человека, то дай Джарвису поуправлять броней. Я не дам тебе намеренно навредить себе.

Тони помрачнел.

— Отлично, развлекайтесь там своим суперсекретным бойз-бэндом. Плевать, — он резко развернулся и вышел — как не раз уже бывало в последние дни.

— Тебе бы с ним поговорить, — вздохнул Брюс. — А то он всё воспринимает в штыки. Я и не думал, что он настолько нетерпеливый.

Стив кивнул.

Когда Стив попытался зайти в мастерскую после победы над думботами, его встретил новый пароль.

***

Прошло примерно четыре дня с тех пор, как Тони заперся в мастерской, и две недели с тех пор, как ему наложили гипс. Стива всё достало до чертиков. Больше не пытаясь выпросить доступ у Джарвиса, он промаршировал со щитом к стеклянной перегородке — затемнённой, так что даже он не мог ничего разглядеть — и вломился внутрь прямиком сквозь неё.

— Тони, нам нужно поговорить, — объявил он и заморгал: вокруг никого не наблюдалось. — Тони?

— Он лежит на полу за верстаком, — кротко подсказал Джарвис.

Стив перегнулся через столешницу. Тони сидел, привалившись к ножке, и держал на коленях бутылку виски.

— Тони, что ты творишь?

— А на что это похоже? — осторожно взяв бутылку двумя ладонями, он надолго припал к горлышку. Оторвавшись, он добавил: — Больше я сейчас ни на что не способен.

Стив примостился на полу напротив и испытующе посмотрел на Тони:

— Я понимаю, для тебя это настоящий кошмар. Чёрт, да я, наверное, бесился бы ещё сильнее, чем ты…

— Не-а, — Тони протянул последнее «а». — Не сильнее. Хочешь знать почему? Потому что ты суперсолдат. У суперсолдат не бывает такого дерьма. А я всего лишь человек.

— В этом нет ничего плохого.

— Для меня — есть, — Тони прищурился и попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Стиве, но не преуспел. Осторожно отставив бутылку в сторону, он опрокинулся на спину. — Ты только представь, если бы я был им, сколько всего я мог бы сделать. Может, тогда и Гов…

Тони резко захлопнул рот, старательно не глядя на Стива.

— Сколько ты в себя уже влил?

— Явно недостаточно, если мы ещё разговариваем.

— Тони.

— Стив.

— Послушай, — Стив потянулся было к руке Тони, но быстро укротил свой порыв, перехватив его сердитый взгляд. — Да, с тех пор, как тебя ранили, я, пожалуй, сильно перестраховываюсь, ты вправе злиться на меня. Но я просто не хочу, чтобы тебе стало хуже. Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал так беспечно относиться к себе. Ты же никогда о себе не думаешь, и до тебя никак не дойдёт, что… — замолчав, Стив покосился на Тони, оценивая, воспринимает ли тот хоть что-нибудь. Выражение лица Тони было нечитаемым, он как будто намеренно сдерживал эмоции. — Забудь.

Он схватил почти пустую бутылку, чтобы убрать её в бар. Когда он повернулся спиной, то услышал тихий шёпот — если бы не сыворотка, ничего нельзя было бы различить.

— Да уж, наверное, смотреть на меня сейчас то ещё удовольствие.

Что?

— Что? — уже вслух сказал Стив. Повернувшись обратно, он увидел, что Тони закрыл глаза и высоко вздёрнул подбородок. — Тони, я всё слышал. Не притворяйся, что ничего не говорил.

Под недоумённым взглядом Стива Тони без слов поднял руки:

— Ты только полюбуйся на них.

Стив послушался. Перед ним предстали сильные руки, пострадавшие от ужасной травмы. Гипс мало что оставлял открытым, но вроде бы отёк ещё не полностью спал, на коже до сих пор цвели желтоватые синяки. Движения были скованными, четыре оставшихся на свободе пальца Тони поджал — наверное, быстро уставал. Стиву хотелось стиснуть их в собственных руках, растереть и перецеловать.

— И?

— Ты ведь их любил. — Стив поражённо уставился на Тони, но тот на него не смотрел. Точнее, упорно прятал глаза. — Я замечал, знаешь ли. В мастерской. И когда мы зависали на кухне. Ты постоянно на них пялился. И это вообще-то меня смущало, но, как бы лучше выразиться, тебя они так притягивали… — он пожал плечами. — А теперь с ними кончено.

— Тони… но ведь ничего не кончено. Надо только дождаться выздоровления.

Тони потряс головой.

— И откуда взялось прошедшее время? Я по-прежнему их люблю, — придвинувшись ближе, Стив подхватил правую, с открытыми пальцами, и принялся баюкать в своих ладонях. — Так, значит, по мне всё было видно? И давно ты в курсе?

Тони был слишком занят тем, что пялился на их сцепленные руки, и ответил только, когда Стив повторил вопрос.

— Ну… несколько недель. Дошло примерно через неделю после того, как ты начал приходить сюда… Но почему?

Стив улыбнулся.

— Потому что они — это ты. Потому что ими ты создал броню, которая вызволила тебя из плена. Потому что ими ты воплощаешь свои гениальные идеи. Потому что они такие красивые и искусные.

— Ага, — очень умно ответил Тони.

Стив хотел добавить ещё кое-что, но глаза Тони уже слипались, и он всё чаще моргал, отгоняя от себя сон.

— Думаю, мы продолжим этот разговор, когда ты протрезвеешь.

— Не-е, у нас отличный раз-х-ха-а-авор.

— Он будет ещё лучше, если ты сумеешь его потом вспомнить.

— Я всё вспомню! — возмутился Тони, когда Стив помог ему подняться.

— Конечно-конечно. И когда ты вспомнишь, я обязательно дополню, что ещё я думаю о твоих руках, — нагнувшись, Стив поцеловал каждый из четырёх пальцев. У Тони отвисла челюсть. — Пойдём, пора спать.

Он довёл Тони до дивана, где обычно рисовал, заставил лечь и устроиться поудобнее. Тони отрубился почти сразу и тихо захрапел. Улыбнувшись, Стив дотянулся до скетчбука, лежавшего на тумбе сбоку, и развернул его на чистом листе.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, похмельный Тони заворчал и пробормотал какую-то ерунду, в которой до сих пор сидевший у дивана Стив не смог разобрать ровным счётом ничего. Сонно кивнув ему, Тони поплёлся к лифтам и поднялся к себе. Позже Тони прошаркал на кухню в солнечных очках и всё с тем же невнятным бормотанием зыркнул сквозь них на Клинта, который пригрозил проглотить оставшийся кофе исключительно чтобы взбесить Старка. Впихнув в себя завтрак, Тони мягко улыбнулся Стиву и вернулся в мастерскую.

Стив пал духом. Всё утро он ждал, затаив дыхание, хоть какого-то знака, но, видимо, Тони и вправду забыл об их вчерашнем разговоре.

Буркнув что-то в его сторону, Клинт стянул из холодильника последнюю упаковку мороженого.

Впрочем, пока было достаточно рано. Тони просыпался только после того, как вливал в себя как минимум две чашки кофе. К тому же он мучился от похмелья. Надо дать ему ещё несколько часов.

Около четырех пополудни Стив понял, что Тони, похоже, не собирается в ближайшем времени ничего вспоминать.

Ну что ж, так тому и быть. Конечно, Стив расстроился. Но именно сейчас он мог воспользоваться возможностью, которую ждал больше двух недель. И бывает же такое… но что ж, значит, пора сейчас.

Стив поднял взгляд. Уже больше часа он горбился над скетчбуком в мастерской, предвкушая беседу, которой так и не случилось. Тони голосом описывал необходимые корректировки в голографическом чертеже, а Джарвис вносил исправления по его указаниям. Глубоко вздохнув, Стив пересел на соседний с Тони стул. Только спустя несколько минут Тони осознал его присутствие и повернулся навстречу:

— Что, Стив?

— Ты помнишь, о чём мы вчера говорили? — Вот. Отличное непринуждённое начало.

На лице Тони было написано непонимание:

— М-м… я ляпнул что-то, за что мне сейчас должно быть стыдно?

— Ну…

— Джарвис?

— Вы сказали капитану Роджерсу «Да уж, наверное, смотреть на меня сейчас то ещё удовольствие», имея в виду вашу травму.

Тони побелел:

— Чтоб меня.

— Тони, выслушай меня. Знаешь, что я сказал в ответ?

— Даже знать не желаю, лучше сквозь землю провалиться…

— Тони. Я сказал, что люблю твои руки, — Стив погладил его левую ладонь. — Судя по всему, моё поведение выдавало меня гораздо сильнее, чем я сам думал — ты заметил мои взгляды. — Тони широко распахнул глаза, как кролик, на которого надвигается верная гибель. — Я собирался признаться тебе в тот день, когда мы отправились на миссию против ГИДРЫ. И потом тоже собирался, но мне всё время казалось неподходящим, я не хотел ещё сильнее напрягать тебя.

— Признаться в чём? — голос Тони был едва громче шёпота.

— Ты мне нравишься, — это вышло у Стива как-то беспомощно. — Уже довольно давно. Другими словами, я хочу пригласить тебя на ужин. В качестве свидания.

Тони надолго замолчал — только открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, вытащенная на сушу, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на Стива. Наконец он проронил:

— М-меня?

— Да.

— Но… но я мудак.

— Нет, ты не он, — Стив пожал плечами. — Но ты отлично знаешь, что именно сказать, чтобы вывести человека из себя.

— Именно. У меня нет фильтра между мозгом и языком. И такта. На публике со мной лучше, кроме как по острой необходимости, не появляться.

— Тони, ты хотел бы сходить со мной на свидание?

— Ну, конечно, но…

— Значит, решено, — ослепительно улыбнулся Стив. Тони закатил глаза.

— Роджерс, ты пожалеешь об этом.

— Я так не думаю, Старк.

***

Первое свидание прошло замечательно. Как и второе. И третье, и четвёртое. На первом свидании Стив повёл Тони в небольшую бургерную, которую частенько посещал: там ни владельцы, ни постоянные клиенты уж точно не стали бы наседать на двух Мстителей. Помимо того, что, насколько Стив знал, чизбургеры были излюбленным блюдом Тони, ему было легко удерживать их травмированными руками. Казалось, Тони и вовсе забыл о своей «неполноценности»: он слишком увлёкся, перебрасываясь со Стивом избитыми шуточками. Флиртовал напропалую.

Второе они посвятили просмотру самой низкопробной и малобюджетной научной фантастики, потому что Стив ещё не успел ознакомиться с этим бичом современности. В итоге попкорн разлетелся по всей комнате, а Стив повалил Тони на диван, стремясь защекотать. Внезапно замерев, они осознали, насколько близко друг к другу оказались — и в итоге окончательно забыли про фильм. Остаток вечера они целовались.

На третьем они попробовали вместе испечь пирог. Тони совсем не помогал, но зато весь извалялся в муке. Стив, на которого свалилась вся работа, в отместку шлёпнул его по заднице. Похоже, с наказаниями для него в своё время поскупились.

На четвёртом Тони позировал Стиву, почти идеально воспроизведя знаменитую сцену из «Титаника». Их прервал внезапно заглянувший в комнату Брюс, который резко покраснел. Надо было лучше думать, прежде чем шалить на общем этаже.

Пятого не случилось. Точнее, вместо того чтобы на него пойти, Тони профланировал по кухне и потребовал:

— Стив, я должен оказаться в твоей кровати. Немедленно.

Клинт вымелся мгновенно, даже не отпустив привычной колкости. Брюс вывел прочь озадаченного Тора и Наташу, которая и глазом не моргнула. Остались только Стив и Тони.

— Ты же в курсе, что мы обедали, правда?

— Стив, мы уже сходили на четыре свидания. Обычно секс у меня случается ещё до первого. Так, ладно, из-за тебя у меня уже яйца ломит, ещё вот-вот — и в больницу слягу, мы же не можем дать этому случиться, — подойдя поближе, Тони похлопал ресницами. — Спасите меня, Капитан.

— Ты ещё не выздоровел.

Тони воздел руки вверх:

— Да ладно? Ты из-за этого мне отказываешь?

— Ну… да. Иначе мы точно оказались бы в постели. Немедленно.

Тони посмотрел на него сквозь прищур, однако у Стива очень хорошо получался покер-фейс.

— Но это всего лишь руки, у меня же не всё тело пострадало.

Стив вздохнул:

— Тони, я не хочу ненароком причинить тебе боль, если вдруг слишком увлекусь и перестану себя контролировать.

—…меня нереально заводит тот факт, что ты совершенно серьёзно рассматриваешь такую возможность.

— Тони, — Стив даже расщедрился на фирменный взгляд «Я Капитан Америка, и я этого не одобряю».

— Я бы сказал тебе, если бы вдруг стало больно.

— Правда?

Нет. Нет, не сказал бы, и Тони сам об этом знал.

— Ну, а что тогда насчёт аперитива?

— Аперитива?

— Например, я могу тебе отсосать, — Тони развратно ухмыльнулся. — Спорим, тебе понравится.

— Знаешь, Тони, если уж я собираюсь тебя заполучить, то хочу сразу пойти до конца, — теперь уже Стив придвинулся к нему и наклонил голову, с притворной невинностью глядя в глаза. — Когда мы начнём, я уже не смогу остановиться.

Тони разинул рот:

— Э-э…

— Только представь себе, что мы не будем себя одёргивать, что я не торопясь, обстоятельно, заласкаю тебя так, что у тебя ни одной мысли не останется. Тебе будет так хорошо, что ты даже имя своё забудешь.

Тони сделал шаг вперёд, оказавшись всего в нескольких дюймах, его зрачки почти целиком заполнили радужку. Он облизнулся:

— Да…

— Отлично, вот и решили, — жизнерадостно объявил Стив и, чмокнув Тони в губы, отступил назад. — У нас с прошлого вечера осталось карри, хочешь?

Ошарашенный взгляд Тони сменился на сердитый:

— Так нечестно.

— Не волнуйся, я тебя покормлю, — Стив с самым невинным видом приподнял вилку.

Тони не скупился, выражая своё неудовольствие, но вкусная еда и лёгкие поцелуи вскоре заставили его смягчиться.

***

У них всё-таки случилось пятое свидание. И шестое, и седьмое. Если честно, Стив понемногу свирепел, вынужденный тормозить себя всякий раз, как поцелуи становились чересчур настойчивыми и страстными. Тони, которого ограничивали скованные гипсом руки, мог только безыскусно надавливать на пах Стива, и это было бы забавно, если бы не оставляло Стива в таких растрёпанных чувствах. Он даже чуть было не согласился на предложенный Тони «аперитив». Но он так долго мечтал об их первом разе, что просто не мог позволить ему превратиться в торопливый перепих. На это ещё будет время потом.

Отёк с ладоней Тони спал, гипс заменили обратно на лангеты. Когда получалось побыть друг с другом — посмотреть телевизор или просто посидеть вместе за едой — Стив обязательно присваивал себе одну или обе его руки. Целовал их, поглаживал по всей длине, ласкал четыре свободных пальца или просто держал. Тони никогда не возражал, только смотрел изумлённо, как будто так и не осознал, что именно так очаровывает Стива.

Наконец настал день, когда Брюс позвал Тони к себе в лабораторию; Стив, естественно, помчался следом. Тони нетерпеливо подёргивал ногой, пока Брюс снимал лангету и тщательно вертел запястье.

— Гибкость немного снизилась, — заключил Брюс. — Тебе нужно на ежедневной основе заниматься растяжкой. Наверняка Джарвис найдёт видео с подходящими упражнениями.

Он осторожно потянул пальцы, разминая неподатливые мышцы.

— Но никаких больше лангет? — уточнил Тони.

— Нет, похоже, кости полностью срослись. — Тони уже настропалился покинуть лабораторию, но Брюс добавил: — Конечно, не помешает повторить рентген, чтобы удостовериться.

— Брюс, богом клянусь…

— Угомонись, дай мне закончить осмотр.

Пока Брюс проверил каждую косточку и каждое сухожилие на обеих руках, прошло ещё пятнадцать минут. Когда он со вздохом кивнул, Тони мигом вскочил и потащил за собой Стива. Тот ещё умудрился поблагодарить Брюса, пока Тони не захлопнул за собой дверь.

— Нет, ну правда, — Тони втолкнул Стива в лифт и притиснул к стене. Кабина поехала вверх, — ты заставил меня ждать целый месяц, обломщик.

— О да, — наклонившись, Стив нежно поцеловал его, потом приподнял его руки и поцеловал каждую кисть, — я такой.

Зарывшись ладонью в его волосы, Тони потянул его голову обратно к своим губам. Двери открылись, и они со Стивом вывалились в пентхаус, не отпуская друг друга. Стив вцепился Тони в задницу и прижал к себе, чтобы ощутимее потереться. Застонав ему в рот, Тони спиной вперёд зашагал в спальню, увлекая Стива за собой.

— Ты с ума меня сводишь, — выдохнул Тони.

— Значит, мой план работает, — Стив опрокинул Тони на кровать и навис сверху. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько я этого ждал? Сколько фантазировал? — он вдруг заколебался. — У тебя руки точно больше не болят?

— Боже, Стив, у нас есть официальное врачебное заключение!

— Просто хочу быть уверенным, — пробормотал он. Расстегнув одной рукой джинсы, он высвободил уже отвердевший член. Потом взял одну ладонь Тони — нежно, потому что Тони славился пренебрежением к собственным травмам — и повёл её туда, вниз. Стив тут же опустил взгляд: длинные пальцы красиво смотрелись на толстом стволе. Тони легко подвигал кулаком, потёр большим пальцем выступавшую вену.

— Вау, — Тони затаил дыхание. — А тебе и правда это нравится, да?

Вместо ответа Стив схватил Тони за затылок и со всей страстью впился в его губы, а потом опустил взгляд обратно, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Он несильно поддал бёдрами вверх и застонал: Тони надавил на головку. Возбуждение нарастало, и Стив осознал, что если не поторопится, то всё закончится, толком не начавшись.

— Ты носишь слишком много одежды, — посетовал Стив и отстранился, чтобы пока расправиться с собственной. Тони тем временем снял футболку, швырнув её куда-то в неизвестность, и принялся бороться с джинсами. Оставшись обнажённым, Стив помог ему: взялся за низ штанин и дёрнул на себя, чуть не стащив Тони на пол.

Тони попытался снова обнять Стива, но тот прижал его к кровати, чтобы насладиться видом. Дуговой реактор исчез, оставив после себя множество шрамов. Стив погладил грудь Тони, шею, подхватил его голову и наклонился за очередным поцелуем.

Прервавшись, чтобы отдышаться, Тони куснул Стива за нижнюю губу:

— Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня. Немедленно.

Стив кивнул, резко онемев: ему вдруг показалось, что это всего лишь сон. Но горячий Тони ёрзал под ним, стараясь потереться своим членом о его. Он всем собой убеждал в реальности происходящего, заставляя Стива вздрагивать.

Он стянул с тумбочки дождавшийся своего часа тюбик со смазкой и выдавил её себе на пальцы. Тони постанывал, требуя от Стива действовать быстрее, перестать уже дразнить, обзывал маньяком. Только почувствовав, как первый палец вошёл внутрь, он заткнулся.

Впрочем, тишина продержалась всего лишь минуту: Тони забормотал, снова требуя поспешить, он ведь не хрустальная ваза, он уже занимался этим раньше.

— Мне нужен твой член, — хрипло выдавил Тони и ахнул, когда Стив развёл внутри уже два пальца. Стива прошило возбуждением от его голоса, он замер — и Тони тут же качнулся вперёд, пытаясь насадиться глубже.

Вырвавшись из приятного оцепенения, Стив придержал его бёдра.

— Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть.

— Да блядь, причина смерти: затрахан пальцами Капитана Америки.

— Ш-ш, — Стив невольно усмехнулся. Тугие мышцы понемногу расслаблялись, Стив вдвинулся дальше и надавил на простату.

Тони выгнулся, поймав ртом воздух:

— По-моему, уже всё… ну же, Стив, хватит, достаточно…

Стив поцеловал его — отчасти, чтобы утихомирить. Вытащив пальцы, он нанёс смазку уже на член. Подсунув ладонь под задницу Тони, чтобы развести его ноги шире, он надавил головкой на вход. Тони тщательно выдохнул, и Стив толкнулся внутрь.

Чёрт, как же тесно там было. Стив медленно покачивался, успокаивающе поглаживая Тони по тазовым косточкам. Его тело поддалось, уступило, и Стив погрузился глубже.

— Не тяни, старикашка, — пробубнил Тони, крепко обняв его.

Поцеловав его в шею, Стив дернул бёдрами, хорошенько проехавшись по той самой точке внутри. Тони зашипел, задышал часто-часто: Стив перешёл на неторопливые сильные толчки. На каждый Тони, зажмурившись, мотал головой и тихо стонал. И это было идеально: он раскраснелся, мокрые от пота волосы растрепались, губы округлились. Он совершенно открылся и полностью доверился. Ему, Стиву.

Распахнув глаза, Тони с трудом сосредоточил взгляд на нём.

— Стив, детка, я сейчас, я…

Стив сжал его член одной рукой, провёл вверх-вниз, ускорившись. Тони уже шатался на самом краю, так что отреагировал почти мгновенно: вскрикнул, застыл, сжался, и его сперма выплеснулась в кулак. Стив сразу последовал за ним.

Он отодвинулся и раскинулся на кровати бок о бок с утомлённо вздохнувшим Тони.

— И как тебе? — Стив рассеянно вытер руку о простынь (отстирывать потом будет та ещё работенка, но ему сейчас было на это откровенно плевать).

— Ну, — Тони всё никак не мог отдышаться, — скажем, 7,5 за технику, 8,1 за старания.

— Ах ты, наглый… — рассмеялся Стив, и Тони ухмыльнулся. Положив голову ему на плечо, Стив удовлетворённо улыбнулся. — Я тебя люблю.

Ухмылка Тони смягчилась:

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

— Твои руки точно в порядке? — Стив взял его за запястье.

— Точно, точно, — закатил глаза Тони.

— Хорошо, — Стив переплёл с ним пальцы, прижав большой туда, где прощупывался пульс. Чтобы чувствовать, как бьётся сердце.


End file.
